The present invention relates to a new distinct cultivar of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, native to South USA and Mexico.
The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from a seedling from Bidens ferulifolia cv. ‘Bidtis 1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,280). Seed of ‘Bidtis 1,’ resulting from open pollination, was harvested in 2000 and the new variety ‘Bidolbe’ was selected in 2001 as one of the plants of this population. This new plant is an annual.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a compact Bidens variety without seed set. ‘Bidolbe’ was asexually reproduced by cuttings for 5 years now and trialled under different conditions in Europe on Syngenta trial ground properties. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.